Green eyed monster
by ErurainiaLai
Summary: One small photo, creates a huge demon inside Nowaki. ONESHOT. Please Read and Review


**Hellllloooooooo Again! ... what was that you say? Why are you writing another story when you already have two unfinshed ones? ...**

**... Well i was bored and i wanted to write about Nowaki and Hiroki there just so cute ^.^**

**Hiroki: I am not cute!**

**Nowaki: Yes you are**

**Sha-chan: See**

**Hiroki: Just shut the hell up and say the disclaimer**

**Sha-chan: Okay, okay, Keep your wig on. I dont own junjou romantica... if i did... we would still be on chapter 1 XD**

The sun was still shinning bright as it slowly set into the clouds above Nowaki's head that evening. He'd had quite a hectic day, starting with trying to wake his lover up with enough time so they could eat the special breakfast he had made for there eighth anniversary. He had just about managed it, but same as the previous years they had still sat in silence while eating, Nowaki occasionally making conversation.

After that both had to leave for work, even though Nowaki had suggested they take the day off to spend to together, Hiroki had just shrugged it off saying '_Don't be stupid, work is work.' _The raven haired man knew this, yet it did make him feel sad thinking the Hiroki didn't really want to spend the whole day with him.

As usual Nowaki just brushed it as Hiroki's normal, I'm not going to say what really want attitude, and went to work. Unfortunately things weren't looking to bright at the hospital that day, as one of the children he was in charge off had gotten severely worse over the night and needed constant watching. Which left Nowaki unable to return home to his beloved, till now.

Though even all that never once blew the ridiculously large grin off his face or the beaming glow that surrounded him. Eight it had been since he had first met the man whole stole his heart and the time had just flown past. All of the problems they had encounter, they had overcome together. Now Nowaki never wanted to be parted from the man.

As this thought ran through his head, he tapped his coat pocket feeling the small box inside as he did so. Extended his grin even more, he approached the front door turning his key in the door.

"Hiro-sannnnn, I'm home."

Slipping his shoes off he waited for Hiroki response he was used too. When it never came, he walked towards the bedroom, throwing his coat towards the sofa.

He must be deep in one off his books again he thought as he opened the door the bedroom.

"Hiro-sa…"

Steeping into the room revelled his lover staring at a photograph, wearing the same expression he had when he first met him. When he was in love with Usami. Nowaki felt a spark of jealousy twig in his mind followed by another when he noticed the picture was the one Hiroki refused to get rid of. The one of Usami and him as children. Putting those two bits of information together in that second, Nowaki felt his heart twang and jealousy rising.

Hiroki's expression quickly changed as he noticed Nowaki stood there, his emotions spread on his face like jam. Quickly the brown haired professor hid the photo he was holding in a near by book and addressed his lover, with his normal calm face etched with a scowl.

"Oh… welcome back Nowaki, I'm staving. What are we eating?"

Nowaki just started at his lover, smile wiped off his face, watching as Hiroki got up and started walking towards him.

"Why did you hide it?"

"hide what?"

"The picture of you and Usami!"

Hiroki stood there taken aback by his lovers words. Quickly he steady him self, taking his eyes off his lover, attempting to walk past him as he spoke. Thought after he said them he deeply regretted doing so.

"Nowaki, seriously stop being so childish. can't a man look at his photo's with out being harassed."

Those few words snapped all resolve in Nowaki's mind. He still had lingering worries that he could never match up to his lover and that there age difference was a problem to Hiroki. In his head there was only one thing that could calm his jealousy and worry.

The raven-haired man quickly grabbed his lovers arm, spinning him round and pushing him against a wall. The shorter man let out a little "Oof" as he felt his back hit the wall and a sharp pain shot up his back.

"Nowaki, You brat, let go…."

But before Hiroki could say anything else, Nowaki had fiercely forced his lips upon Hiroki, pressing his tongue inside. Hiroki felt like his lover was trying to suck the life out of him. Just as Nowaki realised him ad Hiroki found time to breath, Nowaki started biting gently down the side of Nowaki's neck and then slightly harder. All so Nowaki would make a mark, claiming Hiroki as his own.

"…Ow….Nowaki, your hurting me…."

Even though Hiroki protested it flew over Nowaki's head as he continued biting on his neck. Suddenly Hiroki found his strength, bringing up his hand and ramming it into his lover face, which stopped him immediately.

"I SAID IT HURT!"

With that Hiroki escaped from being toward over and quickly strode toward the font door, grabbing a jacket and slipping on his shoes, before shouting back the raven haired man who still stood shocked in the bedroom.

"I'm going out! You better calm the fuck down by the time I get back."

As he said that the door slammed leaving Nowaki stood alone in their room.

Slowly the raven haired man raised his hand towards the red mark forming on his face where Hiroki had slapped him. Nowaki didn't understand why he couldn't just accept that Hiroki still had Usami as a friend. A _**friend. **_Not a lover, so there was no need to be jealous any more. Hiroki had confirmed this, even though his pride tried to stop him he had told the man himself that him love him. So why when ever the man ever came up did he still feel this knot his heart, like Usami could steal his beloved away from him.

Raising both hands into his hair now, Nowaki slumped down onto there bed, Lying down hands covering his face. As he did so he let out a huge sigh.

_And today was supposed to be my best day ever._

xXxXx

Meanwhile, nearly three hours had passed since Hiroki had stormed out of the house and he had began wandering around. It was times like these Hiroki was glad that he had picked up his jacket in his rage, because with in the three hours he had been out the sun had set and the night has swept a cold air in.

Although to the normal people who had passed Hiroki throughout this time, had felt the true drift of time, Hiroki's had gone by so fast. His mind had been filled with thoughts and ever moment that had passed, his scowl has gotten deeper, Which had awarded him people avoided him on the streets.

_Why was Nowaki still hung still hung up on me liking Akihiko so long ago. I had told him already that I loved __**him**__ now, so I don't get it. Well maybe I hadn't said it as much as he had._

Suddenly Hiroki stopped him self. When was the last time he had told his lover he had loved him. He didn't re-call saying it on there last anniversary. He thought he had just grunted at him when Nowaki had brought home a sill apron as a gift for him. The more he thought about it, he realised that he hadn't told his lover that that he loved him for over a year. For a split second he tried to blame his pride and masculinity, or even the fact that he doesn't like to show his emotions, but not saying it for more than a year would make anyone feel on edge. Make them feel unloved.

When Hiroki realised this he cursed to him self and started to walk in the direction of home, trying to work out in his head what he was going to say to Nowaki.

Nowaki.

If he knew his lover, he would till be at home kicking himself on the inside for hurting him. That just made Hiroki feel worse, since this all could have been avoid if for once he could be thoughtful of other peoples feelings.

As he open the door to the apartment, he didn't say a word, still trying to work out the final details he was going to say to his lover. But as he walked quietly across the living room, he tripped on Nowaki's coat. He mumbled to himself, picking up the coat and placing it on the arm of the chair. Only, as he did so a small box fell out of the coat and clatter onto the floor, opening as it bounced.

Hiroki's face turned white as he saw the contents of the little box facing him. A small thin golden ring gleam into his eyes as he slowly bent down and picked it up, still staring at it.

_Nowaki was planning to propose to me this evening wasn't he. Even though I had been so obnoxious towards him, shrugging all his attempts to show his love to me off. He was still planning to propose._

As that though occurred a small tear ran down his cheek. Wiping it away, he walked towards there bedroom where he knew Nowaki would be lying, box in hand. As he open the door he saw Nowaki lying there clearly awake on the bed, his hands cover his face.

With out hesitation he began to speak.

"Nowaki, I have something to say, so don't you dare move. I don't feel the same about Akihiko like a used to, he is just my friend. You surpassed him in my…. Heart long ago. Just because I don't say this, doesn't mean that it ever changes… but I'll say it anyway. I never want you to leave…. I love you."

Nowaki had shot up at the end of Hiroki's speech to see his lover averting his eyes now, with a deep red blush dominating his face. Nowaki then noticed the small box in Hiroki's hands and smiled.

Quickly Nowaki got up and pulled his lover into a tight embrace, holding him gently, but as close as he could to his arm. He rested his head on Hiroki's shoulder taking in the was his lover smelt.

"Hiro-san. Can I take that as you're yes?"

Hiroki didn't say anything but a swift nod of the head told Nowaki everything he need to know. Carefully he took the small ring out of the box and placed it on Hiroki's slim finger. It fit like it was meant to be there and the thin ring suited his beloved well.

Nowaki slowly took his hand and placed it on Hiroki's chin pulling it to the side, just enough so his lip could reach his lovers. Softly he placed his lips upon Hiroki's and slowly Hiroki opened his mouth, allowing entry. The raven haired man took this chance to dive his tongue into the other mouth and explored. After a few minuets of passionate embrace the two unlock there lips and just stared at each other panting.

With one swift move Nowaki, lifted his lover off his feet and carried him to the bed, placing him down carefully. Nowaki lent over the slim man bending dow and kissing him once more as he did so.

"I love you so much, Hiro-san."

And till night turned to day, they mingled themselves together, locked in passionate embrace. As the sun rose Nowaki had his arm wrapped around his lover. No, Now round his new fiancé holding him tightly, before quietly bring up the question, off why Hiroki was looking at the photo. Nowaki expected the question to be shrugged off, but with a deep blush it was answered.

" Well…the picture fell out of the book while I was moving it and I picked it up. Then I started to remember the feeling I had when I realise I would never had my feeling returned by him… and I thought… I wonder if it would feel that bad if Nowaki left me. But I then realise it would feel 10x worse."

Nowaki began to gleam and he squeezed his beloved tighter.

"I love you so much, Hiro-san"

"Baka"

**So what do you think? This is my first one shot and the most i have written in one go! I feel so cool... Anyways please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
